


I'm Stronger!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: ITTSY BITSY TINY DRABBLE inspired by my friend’s fantasy thing [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	I'm Stronger!

An argument between Virgil and Roman? That was a usual sight for the mind palace. Those two went at it over everything. Movies, morals, songs, you name it.

Today, though, the subject seemed to be Roman’s Strength.

“We’ve gone over this, it’s not my fault I’m stronger than you!” Virgil groaned.

“You are not stronger than me!” Roman stomped his foot not unlike a child.

“I’ve picked you up loads of times, it’s cause i’m fight or flight, I’m SUPPOSED to be strong.”

“I’m just as strong as you!”

“Uh-huh? So? Prove it.” Virgil gave a challenging smirk. That overly cocky one that drove Roman up a wall. 

Time for a little mischief. 

“Is that a challenge?” Roman gave a rivaling smirk of his own before lifting Virgil off the floor… his hands under his armpits. 

Virgil let out an involuntary snort before clamping his hands over his mouth as he was tossed over Roman’s shoulder. 

“Aw, what’s wrong? You ticklish here? In these wittle armpits?” Roman wiggled his fingers with a victorious grin as Virgil squirmed at his touch.

“NAH! Prihihincey yohohou mohohoron!”

“I do beg your pardon, but is that anyway to treat your lover?” Roman snickered as he began squeezing Virgil’s hips.

Virgil yelped and began howling with laughter.

“Oh my god, there is no way you’re this ticklish.” Roman couldn’t help but laugh along as Virgil cackled hysterically over his shoulder. 

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUP!”

“Alright, one last thing.” Roman eyed the nearby couch and with one big plop, dropped Virgil on the couch, laying on his back. Before Virgil could bolt Roman took a big breath, yanked Virgil’s shirt up aaaaand…

PPPPFFFFFRRRRTTT

-blew the biggest raspberry he could manage right on Virgil’s poor defenseless belly.

Virgil screamed in laughter before thrashing himself off the couch.

Virgil fell to the floor with a thud, now free of Roman’s ruthless tickling, he took a moment to catch his breath all the while Roman laughed it up at his expense.

After a few heavy breaths Virgil gave a low growl, barely audible over Roman’s laughter.

“Alright, that’s it you little shit!” Virgil lept up and tackled Roman back on the couch before digging his fingers into his tickle spots.

Needless to say, Virgil saught his revenge to the fullest.


End file.
